Wiki Tutorial
Introduction The UO Phoenix Wiki is a powerful tool that enables players to document knowledge and learn from one another. While our shard may seem familiar to most, there are many custom features and nuances that make our shard a little different, and there is content even seasoned veterans may not know about. This is where the power of a community wiki comes into play, empowering every player to become an expert on any subject and share their knowledge and experience with the community! But before you can begin sharing your knowledge, you must first understand how to use the wiki and create your first article. This tutorial will cover the very basics of using this wiki, but Fandom (formally Wikia) are popular wiki tools and there is lots of information out there on Google, so be sure to seek additional information on the web. Getting Started First, sign into the wiki by creating an account and logging in. This is essential because this tutorial is assuming that you have already created an account and understand how to log in. If you're not signed in and you click that big 'Add New Page' button it's going to take you somewhere much different than what will be described here and you'll be lost. Plus if you try to publish anything while not signed in it'll ask you to sign in and you run the risk of losing any work you may have already done! (true story) Creating A Page Now it's time to share your knowledge with the world! When you create a page you will be brought to a blank page template. There is a toolbar at the top that you will use to create headers, bold or link content, add pictures or video, and other useful features. I won't be going into detail on those features because the best way to learn is by experimenting. Just be sure to save your work frequently! Pro Tip: Create screenshots or other images before you begin so that you'll have them ready to insert along the way. Headers and Sub-Headers Using headers and sub-headers in your document is essential for a well laid out document. I am using Sub-Header 1 and underlining them to create distinct sections of my document. These pre-defined headers are uniform in size and help the reader visually understand the layout and structure of the document. You may also notice the table of contents at the top. That is automatically generated when you save the page and is based on the headers and sub-headers you choose. For illustration purposes I used Header for Introduction and Sub-header 1 for each additional section, so you can see how it treats each one within the table. Inserting Images/Video On the toolbar are buttons for inserting images or video into the page. For images you can either browse to the location of the file or simply drag and drop it into the dialog box that opens when you click the 'Image' button in the toolbar. For video you can either browse to the file location, or point to a URL if it is hosted elsewhere. Inserting a Hyperlink One of the most important features to a wiki page is its cross references to other topics. By inserting a hyperlink to another page, either on this wiki or elsewhere, you are expanding the content of your page by letting the reader know there's more information available for related topics. To insert a hyperlink , highlight the text you wish to add a link to. Next, click on the 'Add Link' button in the toolbar (looks lke a chain). The link dialogue box will appear and prompt you to provide the URL you are linking to, the text you wish to display, and whether it is a link to another wiki page or an external link. Click the OK button to insert the hyperlink. Saving Your Work As mentioned earlier, it's a good idea to save your work frequently. However note that by doing so you will be transitioning from creating a new page to editing an existing page, which can look and feel a bit different. See the conclusion section of this article for a link to a video tutorial which will walk you through the basics of using the Classic Editor mode. Categories On the home page of the wiki is a list of pre-defined categories in which your content may fall under. If it does, you should navigate to that category page and add a link to your page there. This helps us keep our content tidy and inform our users of what other related content may be available. Don't see a category that fits? Simply make a new category page and add a link to the home page. For an example, see the Tutorial Page I created to categorize this article. Conclusion Now that you know the basics of how to create new content on the site, it's time for you to get started. There are many other features that were not covered in this tutorial, including the Classic Editor mode which will look and feel much different than what I've described here and will be what you'll work with if you choose to edit an existing entry. The video linked above will walk you through how to use that editor. Remember, the UO Phoenix Wiki is content by the players, for the players, so do not rely on UO Phoenix Staff to provide content on this site. It's up to you to document and share the knowledge with your community. Have fun!